Find a Way to Your Heart
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Hakuno Kishinami's life blooms when she meets and becomes friends with 3 beautiful girls. However, there is one girl she's interested in. Will she be able to reach her heart?


**Find a Way to Your Heart**

**Pairing: Hakuno x Sakura**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: So…Sakura's been on my mind for a while now. Again, I feel for the poor girl since she's going through a lot. So I decided to use my creativity and write this AU story. Sakura's life will be much better, but still some drama here and there. **

**And sorry for Shirou fans, but I'm not including him in there. Instead, as you can probably tell, I'm replacing him with Hakuno. **

**P-please enjoy!**

A pleasant morning here at the Kishinami residence. Hakuno Kishinami, a soft-spoken, gentle girl with long brown hair and is wearing a brown school uniform with a black skirt and black thigh high stockings on her legs. She is just putting on her school shoes when her mother comes walking toward her. She has long, wavy gray hair that goes down her waist and wearing a white long dress. Hakuno's gentle personality comes from her mother.

"Hakuno-chan," she says softly. "You ready for your second year of high school?"

The brunette turns and smiles. "I am, Mother. I'm good and ready." She stands up and turns to her parent.

"You've grown up so much," the mother says. "I'm so proud my daughter has become this beautiful and smart."

Hakuno nods and her smile becomes melancholic. "I wish Father were here."

Her mother nods with a sad smile as well. "I wish too. But he's always here…with us…in here." She points her finger to where her heart is and then points her finger at Hakuno's chest. "Just remember that, sweetie."

"I will~" The brunette and her mother embrace each other for a moment.

It's been a bit hard without her father around. He passed away from a terrible illness a few years ago and it had left the family devastated. Being the only child in the family, Hakuno did everything she can helping her mother out. She got a part time job, helped her mother with chores and dinner. Their lives got a little better from doing those types of things, but they are still lost without the father and husband. However, despite all this, Hakuno lives a happy life because her mother's with her. Her mother is happy as well.

When they pull away, the mother kisses her daughter on the forehead. "Have a good day at school."

"I will, Mother," Hakuno replies. "Please take care of yourself."

Her mother nods in reply. Hakuno opens the door and waves good-bye to her and heads out. The brunette's first day of her second year of high school. Now, for a soft-spoken, gentle girl, she HAS made some friends, but not the types that would talk with her much. Most of them were study buddies. Last year, it was like that. Not to say nobody liked her or anything. She's a nice girl and they were kind to her as well. But to Hakuno, she only treated them as acquaintances. She hasn't decided on who to pick as a real best friend. Possibly why she has excelled in school last year, getting excellent grades and being very athletic. But this year will be different. She won't be the same girl she was last year, except studying pretty hard. This year, she'll definitely make a friend that will be her BFF. She is that determined.

When she steps foot toward the entrance, she notices sakura petals flying everywhere, almost like rain. She stops to reach a hand out to catch one. They look so pretty, especially when there are many of them scattered everywhere. She gives a soft smile while staring at the petal in her hand. She's going to have a good year and to her, this sakura petal will bring her good luck.

Looking up, she starts walking past the gate, along with everyone else. She looks around, as there are only girls entering the school. She is, in fact, going to a Girl's School. She doesn't mind it one bit, as she has been with her mother for a few years since her father's death. She walks toward the board where people are gathered, reading what class they are in. Hakuno reads her second-year class roster and she's in Class 2-B. Simple enough. She turns around to get through the crowd and notices a girl, standing alone with all the sakura petals around her. She has medium length violet hair that goes down her back with a red ribbon tied on her left. She has her arm raised to catch one of the petals and stare at it for a while before smiling a small smile. Hakuno smiles as well. It seems that she's trying for good luck as well. This girl looks very cute, though and the brunette can't help but stare at her for a bit. Just then, the girl looks at her watch and squeaks at the time. She starts to run toward the entrance, but stops abruptly to look for something inside her bag. Probably for directions. Hakuno decides to help her out so that she won't be late. She approaches the girl casually.

"Excuse me?" she says. "But do you need any help?"

The violet haired girl looks up and sees the brunette walking toward her. "Oh, ummmm…I was looking for class 1-A. And I could've sworn I had the directions in my bag."

Hakuno gives a gentle smile and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I can show you, if you would like. I know where to go."

The violet haired girl gasps, as if there's actually hope for her. "Really? Thanks so much!"

Hakuno nods. "No problem. So, Class 1-A, correct?"

"Yes."

The brunette nods again and leads the cute purplenette down the hall and down the stairs to the first year's section. Class 1-A is down two rooms from the stairs and Hakuno successfully gets the girl to her destination.

"There you go," she says. "You're just in time too~"

"Thanks so much!" the violet haired girl says. "I will never forget this!"

"No problem. I'm happy to help~" the brunette replies. "Well, I'd better get to my classroom."

"Okay." The violet haired girl waves.

Hakuno waves back and heads toward the 2nd year's hall to get to Class 2-B and thankfully, she's on time as well. The second she sits down, a girl with long dark hair tied in pig-tails, but leaves out the rest of her hair loose sits down next to her.

Hakuno starts to speak. "Oh. Hello!"

"Oh, hi! Nice to meet you!" the dark haired girl says. "You new here?"

"No, I've been here before." the brunette replies. "What about you?"

"I'm definitely new. I just transferred."

"Ah, then welcome to the academy!" Hakuno smiles. "I can help you out if you have any problems."

"Would you? That would be awesome!" the dark haired girl says. She holds out her hand. "Oh, my name's Rin Tohsaka."

"Hakuno Kishinami," the brunette gently grips her hand to shake it.

Rin lets go. "Hope we have a good year together!"

"I hope so too," Hakuno replies.

The bell rings and the class begins underway. Introductions go very well, lessons come and go, as well as other classes until it's lunch time. Hakuno looks for a place to sit when Rin comes over and winks.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" she says. "You kinda looked lonely back there."

"Ah, thank you," the brunette smiles.

The two of them sit across from each other by pushing their desks close together. Taking out their bentos, they start to eat.

"So...what's it like here? At this academy I mean?" Rin asks.

"It's pretty good," Hakuno replies. "Lots of studying though. And...maybe, if I can recall...there is a bit of love here and there."

"There is?"

"I read it in a book once. High school romance is very common, no matter which school it is," Hakuno explains.

"D-do you possibly...have one yet?" Rin is blushing for some reason.

"Hehe! You're so silly! No, I haven't." Hakuno giggles.

"Ah," Rin slightly turns away. "I-I haven't either. Let's take our time okay?"

"Gladly," the brunette nods with a smile.

She doesn't know what's up with the dark haired girl all of a sudden. Maybe mentioning love during first day isn't very necessary. After all, it is her first day here. So, she'll show her around after school if she wants. There is silence for the rest of lunch period when the bell rings and the girls pack their things to get to their next class.

And then, as if time flew by, school is over and Hakuno lets her mother know that she'll be home a little late this afternoon as she is showing a new student around. The mother told her it was okay and Hakuno proceeded to show Rin the ropes. The classrooms, the cafeteria, library, student council, and then, the club rooms. The first one is the kendo club.

"That's the club president," Hakuno points to a stoic girl with blonde hair tied in a regal bun. "Her name is Artoria Pendragon. But thanks to her amazing swordmanship, they started calling her 'The Saber'. She's been into kendo since she was young."

"The Saber, huh?" Rin repeats and turns to watch the blonde teach the other girls. "Do you two ever talk?"

"No, but I've heard a lot about her,' Hakuno replies. "She doesn't talk much with others except when she's in club. Her academic abilities are as good as mine as well as in sports. She and I are in different classes. We were last year as well."

"Well...maybe this is a perfect opportunity," Rin says. "When she's done with club activities, we can both give it a try."

Hakuno looks at her new friend, unsure about it. "Well..."

"Hey, come on," the dark haired girl says. "You never know until you try~"

Hakuno thinks about it for a moment. "Alright. After we finish our tour, I'll see if Saber is done with club activities."

"Excellent!" Rin says, cheerfully.

The two girls turn to leave the club room to finish their detour until they come to the archery club. There, they see the girls give their introductions, including the club president, Akagi.

But there is something that catches Hakuno's eye. She looks a bit closer and sees a familiar violet haired girl seated in front of the president while listening to instructions.

"Hey...I know that girl..." she says.

"Who?" Rin asks.

Hakuno points to the purplenette. "That girl. I saw her this morning."

"Oh, she's awfully fast," the dark haired girl says.

"Do you know her?" the brunette asks.

"Yeah...she and I...are sisters."

"Sisters..." Hakuno looks back and forth at the violet haired girl and then Rin. "I see. I didn't know that."

"Well now you do," Rin says, patting her on the back. "Say, let's say hi when she's done, okay? I'm sure she would love to meet you again, Hakuno."

"You think so?"

"Sure! Come to think of it, she told me that she got help from someone special," Rin says as she rubs her chin and then snaps her fingers at the thought. "Wait...don't tell me that special someone was you!"

"Hehe! Yes, it was me," Hakuno replies, giggling. "She was lost, so I wanted to help."

"That's awesome! My sister can be a little helpless at times," Rin says.

"Do you mind if we watch your sister practice?" Hakuno asks.

"Oh, sure, sure! Why not? She can use some support from her big sister and new best friend~!" Rin replies, gesturing toward herself.

"Best friend..." Hakuno repeats quietly and then smiles. She's glad she's made a best friend on her first day. She can make some more friends if she can manage.

The two girls let themselves in without making any sound and head toward the bleachers to watch. The violet haired girl quickly catches notice of Rin and Hakuno. But when she catches sight of the brunette, she blushes and turns away to try and focus on the lecture. Akagi is almost finished with instructions when she turns toward the violet haired girl.

"Sakura-san? Is everything alright?" she asks, her voice being soft and gentle.

"O-oh! Yes! Sorry about that! Please continue!" the girl, Sakura says, blushing from embarrassment.

Hakuno and Rin watch the girls test their archery skills after the instructions were done. Akagi gently shows one girl the proper way to hold a bow and arrow. The vice president, who is named Kaga, does the same. She had been standing back and just watching the entire time until it's time to test the girls' skills. Kaga seems like a quiet girl that doesn't say much, just like Saber. But..she knows how to show the girls the ropes.

Sakura, on the other hand, has it down very nicely. She is in a perfect posture when holding her bow and arrow, aims it just right and shoots a bullseye immediately after shooting. Hakuno is amazed by this.

"How long has she been doing this? It's like she's a natural!" the brunette exclaims.

"She's been doing this since middle school," Rin replies. "I come to her competitions to cheer her on. She's won a bunch of medals."

"She's that good, huh?" Hakuno says. "That's amazing."

"I know! That's why I love my little sister~!" Rin says. "She's a very hard worker."

Hakuno turns and continues to watch the purplenette. Something about the girl interests her other than her looks. It's her determination and gentle personality. She'll definitely get to know the girl very well this year.

****Later****

"Alright, that concludes the club meeting~" Akagi says. "Have a pleasant afternoon, ladies."

"Be sure to put your stuff away properly before leaving," Kaga says as she turns to leave.

The girls give a nod and put the equipment back to their rightful places before heading toward the locker room to change. Hakuno and Rin wait outside for the purplenette to leave for about 10 minutes before the door opens. Sakura pops out and gasps at the sight of Hakuno and Rin together.

"N-Nee-san!" the violet haired girl squeaks.

"Hello, little sis~!" Rin says, waving. "You know I always come to get you after school ends. And look, I brought your new friend, too~!"

Sakura turns toward the brunette, who is smiling and waving at her too. "It's...it's you. The one from this morning."

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself properly," the brunette says. "My name is Hakuno Kishinami. A second year."

"Hakuno...sempai." the violet haired girl says softly. "Oh. My name is Sakura Tohsaka. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm sure we can get along just fine~" Hakuno says, holding out her hand.

Sakura shyly grips her hand. "Y-yes. I hope we can get along, too, Sempai."

"Great!" Rin says, pumping a fist. "Now that club activities are over, we have one more person to meet!"

"I'm sorry, who?" Sakura asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hehe! How silly of me! Hakuno and I were just talking about meeting Artoria, A.K.A Saber, when club activities were over," the dark haired girl explains. "We just want to talk with her. Is that okay with you?"

"S-sure. I won't mind meeting this person," Sakura replies.

"Great! Let's go!"

The three girls leave the club room and head toward the kendo club room to see if anyone is still there. There are some girls putting the equipment away and luckily, the club president is still there too. She is making sure everyone is putting things away properly when she takes notice of the three girls standing there watching. She sighs softly.

"Do you have any business here?" she asks.

"Oh, yes! We want to talk with you, Saber!" Rin says, waving. "I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you're doing, but club activities are over. So we thought it might be the perfect opportunity to talk to you!"

Artoria looks over at the girls who are finished putting the equipment away and heading toward the locker room. She gives another soft sigh.

"Very well. Give me a minute, please," the blonde says. She heads toward the locker room to change into her uniform. After about 10 minutes, she comes out and puts her hands on her hips. "Alright, I'm here."

"Great! Now the party can really begin!" Rin says. "First, let's start with introductions. I'm Rin Tohsaka and this is my little sister, Sakura."

"H-hello," Sakura shyly waves.

"And my name is Hakuno Kishinami," the brunette says softly, gesturing toward herself. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Artoria Pendragon," the blonde says. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Awwww, Saber fits you so much better~!" Rin says.

"I'd rather not be called that."

"I thought everybody calls you that," Hakuno says. "You're the master of swordmanship, right?"

"Yes. That name came out of nowhere. I don't know why I would want to be called that," the blonde says. "I never asked them to."

The brunette smiles. "But it's a lovely nickname for you. Rin is right. I think you should stick with it."

Artoria blushes at this. Normally, she would say no to anyone who would tell her that. But...why not Hakuno? "A-alright. If it's for you...then I'll stick with it."

"Will do...Saber~" the brunette says, her smile remaining on her face.

Hakuno is happy. On her first day, she's made 3 friends already. And the type of friends she's willing to talk with always. Her life as a second year high school student has been more wonderful than she expected.

"S-sempai?" Sakura says, gently tugging on the brunette's sleeve, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Sakura?" Hakuno asks.

"I wanted...to thank you again. For this morning," the violet haired girl says. "It was very helpful. I couldn't have made it on time if it weren't for you."

"No problem. I was happy to help~" the brunette pets her like a puppy. "Please, you can ask me anything you like to know. I'm here to answer them for you."

"That sounds great~!" Sakura says happily.

**A/N: So yeah. Sounds like a harem theme to it, right? Well, yes, the main pairing is Hakuno x Sakura, but it's basically Hakuno x Harem as well. XD Just with three girls, though. Not 5 or more. Hehe!**

**A-anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
